Campus
by Some.Nights3001
Summary: Draco moves to America to try something new...Eventual DracoOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When a Wizarding University in America opens it's doors for Hogwarts students, Draco takes the opportunity to start fresh. Eventual DracoOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling does **** but all my characters belong to me and so does the plot **

**Chapter one**

**Beginnings**

New York City was never the place Draco thought he would end up. Yet here he stood, 5 foot 8, fresh scars from the battle littering his face. His wand was securely hidden in his suitcase, along with his other wizarding possessions. He looked up at the skyscrapers, trying to not be intimidated.

He had already been through Muggle customs to have his passport checked and to exchange currency, although what British money he had was little.

He stood in Times Square now, dressed in Britains football jersey (a Muggle pastime he had grown fond of in the summer months) and khaki shorts, flip flops on his feet. He had on sunglasses and his hair was a little longer and definitely messier, but still his trademark platinum blonde. The only thing he had with him was a small suitcase with clothes; he hoped that he would buy some new clothes during his time in America.

He was here on official business. Wizarding University had just opened its doors to non-American students for the first time and Draco had seized the chance of getting away.

He got rid of parental contact, his old friends, memories of the War and Hogwarts. The War was in the past and he wanted to keep it that way.

He started to walk towards a back alleyway, hoping his wizard escort would already be there.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" A voice broke through the silence, making Draco stop.

Out of thin air, an older man appeared.

It wasn't like apparitions that they taught at Hogwarts. It seemed and looked as though he was part of the air, and he slowly appeared.

He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, dressed in a long black cloak. He had short black hair, slicked back with a small patch of hair on his chin. He had deep green eyes and was well-built.

"Yeah," Draco said, and he shook the mans hand.

"I am your escort, William," the man explained. "I hope that your trip wasn't harsh. "

In truth, Draco's totally Muggle trip was normal, even for him. He had flown rather than apparate; he wanted to know what his Muggle companions did when they traveled.

"Wizarding University is just on the outskirts of New York here, so grab my arm and we will go," William held his arm out and, after a moment of hesitation, Draco grabbed it. He closed his eyes; he didn't know if it would feel different.

"You can open your eyes now," he heard William tell him. Draco peeked his right eye open and then both.

They stood in front of a large brick building that looked Victorian to Draco. There was a fountain in the front courtyard with a statue of a man in the middle of the spraying water.

There were other brick buildings all around and Draco could see a Quidditch pitch in the distance. The place was buzzing with other teens his age and Professors.

"Welcome," William said. Draco said nothing but continued to look around.

"Would you like me to show you where you will live?" William asked.

"Yeah, sure," Draco replied. William started leading Draco over to one of the smaller brick buildings.

"We don't necessarily do dorms here, we have houses set up for three of our students to live in," William explained. "You have been placed in a house with Jaxson and Levi. Campus trouble-makers." William chuckled.

The rest of the walk was short and silent. William stopped in front of one of the buildings and faced Draco.

"This is your 'house'," he said, reaching in his pocket. He brought out a silver key and handed it to Draco.

"This key is attached to you; you can never lose it," William said. "There are no uniforms at the school and we will exchange any Muggle money to our campus money. Your schedule is laying on your bed on the second floor as well as a broomstick for Quidditch."

Draco looked at William, wondering how they knew about his deep passion for the sport.

"We didn't just accept you. We had all contact with Hogwarts during your admission process," William said.

"Do you need anything else then Mr. Malfoy?" William asked.

"I don't think so," Draco replied.

"See you around then," William said with a smile and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Draco said, a question popping into his mind. William stopped and turned back around to Draco.

"Is there anybody else here, from Hogwarts?" Draco asked. William paused for a second.

"A couple. " he replied, and then disappeared.

Draco stared at the spot William was standing in before turning towards the door. He unlocked it with ease and opened the door.

The room he stood in first was very small, a rug to the left for shoes and a small bench on the right side. It had hardwood floors and a staircase stood center. Draco took his shoes off quickly and stood there. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go.

He heard the door behind him click open and a body hit his.

"Hey man I'm sorry!" A voice said. Draco turned around to see an athletically-built boy standing there. He was quite tan and had brown long hair.

"Ah, you must be Drake," he said.

"Actually, it's Draco," Draco corrected him, trying to be polite as possible.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry!" The boy apologized again.

"It's okay," Draco said.

"I'm Jaxson," the boy held his hand out. Draco shook it with a smile.

"Levi should be here any second," Jaxson said, looking at his wristwatch.

Almost as if on a tight schedule, another boy entered through the door.

This boy was short and lanky. He had scraggly short brown hair and grungy clothes on. His eyes were sunken and black circles plagued underneath them. He had a smile on his face though.

"Levi, this is Draco," Jaxson introduced the two.

"Hey," Levi simply greeted Draco. Draco gave him a quick smile.

"So, I'm not sure where exactly everything is in here," Draco said.

"Don't worry man, I'll give you the grand tour of everywhere," Jaxson said. Draco grabbed his suitcase and followed Jaxson into a room through an archway.

This room was much bigger than the last; it looked like it took up almost half of the first floor. It had white carpet and hosted a black leather couch and matching love seat. There was also a leather recliner and they all faced a large Muggle device that Draco had seen before a couple times. There was a large fireplace in one part of the room with a red couch facing it. There were other Muggle devices scattered in the room but Draco had never seen them before.

"This is the living room," Jaxson said. "Through there is the kitchen, please feel free to make yourself whatever," he pointed to another archway. "I'll show you your room now. "

The two headed back to the staircase and they climbed up. There was a long hallway with three doors on the right side and two on the left.

"The one on the left at the far end is your room," Jaxson said. The first door is one of the two bathrooms. The other bathroom is the middle door on the right side. The first door is mine and the one across from yours is Levi's. decorate however you want."

Draco walked towards his new room as Jaxson slammed his door shut to his room.

When Draco entered his room he was impressed by the space. There was a full sized bed with light blue sheets on it, with two windows with matching curtains. There was a decent sized desk against a side wall and two more doors were inside the room.

Draco closed his door and placed his suitcase on the bed next to a stack of papers. He went over to the first door by the desk; it opened to a large closet with a storage chest inside. He closed the door and went over to the other door beside the bed.

It turned out to be a door to the bathroom. The bathroom itself was matching shade of blue from the bedroom with a toilet, marble sink, and a large tub. There were metal shelves lined with soft blue towels and shampoos and conditioners.

Draco went back into his bedroom to get himself situated. He unzipped his suitcase and started unpacking clothes into the closet. He then placed his suitcase into his closet, not forgetting to grab his wand. He walked over to his bed once more and grabbed the papers, laying down.

The first piece of paper was a quick welcoming letter:

'Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

Welcome to Wizarding University. I hope that you will enjoy your time here during your studies. Attached is your schedule with a map and a brief history paper for your enjoyment.

Thank you,

Professor Vanderbilt, Headmaster'.

Draco three the paper into the back of the stack and was rewarded with his schedule:

'Semester One:

Session One: Muggle Magic

Session Two: Potions and Alchemy

Lunch

Session Three: Old Magic

Session Four: Explorations

Session Five: Free Period

Semester Two:

Session One: Old Magic

Session Two: Advanced Transfiguration

Lunch

Session Three: Old Magic

Session Four: Free Period

Session Five: Advanced Magical Creature Care

Please be prompt and obey school rules.'

Draco tucked the paper into his pocket and proceeded to the next paper, a school map. It proved the school to be even bigger than what Draco was aware, but upon a close look he discovered that all of his classes were at one corner of the campus grounds. He then tucked that paper away in case he would need it.

The next paper had a list of names, which Draco took as the staff. The next was a reminder about pets (students were allowed to have most animals, any except for poisonous creatures or magical) and then a paper about rules. He skimmed down through; they all seemed to be the same as Hogwarts.

When Draco arrived at the next page, he was struck with something Hogwarts never really had: a club list. The school took pride in not only its academics, but it's extracurricular as well. Quidditch, chess, dueling, and even Muggle sports were listed. Each one had a different day and time the clubs met, giving students many opportunities to be involved. Draco decided he would look over it again later an figure out which one suited him the best.

He had finally hit the golden page:

'As all American students receive a tour before arriving, I have enclosed brief paragraphs of some rich history of the school. Please feel free to ask any questions about anything on campus if you wish.'

Draco didn't read any paragraphs, instead folding it up and placing it in his pocket with the other papers.

When Draco reached the bottom of the stack, he took them over to the desk and place them in a drawer. He exited his room and knocked on Jaxson's door. The boy answered.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help me," Draco said, "I need to exchange my money." Jaxson smiled and nodded, and led Draco down the steps. Jaxson made a left turn towards the main campus building but they walked right past it to a smaller brick building beside it.

Jaxson entered first and went to the front desk.

"Draco needs his money exchanged," he said to the witch behind the counter. She looked up and smiled.

"Sure," she said. She finished stamping postage and turned her attention to a drawer with money. Draco handed her his money and she counted it out.

"You get 47 Tulks and 79 Bings," she said, handing the money to Draco. He pocketed it and waited.

"Our money is set up like American Muggle currency to help adjust Muggle-born students to it," she explained. "If you need help with it, I'm sure Jaxson would love to help."

Jaxson gave her a wide grin and he and Draco left the building.

"So Draco, how was the wizarding life back in Britain?" Jaxson started the conversation. Draco's memories flooded his mind. He thought about the War and his father's torment for him to become a Death Eater. Draco felt his arm burn, but didn't look at it. He had managed to cover it with magic, but it still inked his arm.

"How was it to fight in the War?" Jaxson didn't wait for a reply. "Nobody here really knows anything about it."

Draco's scars started burning. He wasn't sure if it was real or just in his head though, but the pain was almost unbearable. He wasn't aware he was making a face until Jaxson spoke up:

"Maybe I'll ask another time..."

"It's okay man," Draco said, "the memories are just very new and they aren't pretty."

"I understand," Jaxson seemed real cool about the whole conversation, which Draco was happy about.

They continued walking in silence until Draco spoke up:

"Hey Jaxson, you can go ahead, I want to hang back a little bit."

Jaxson smiled and then went on. Draco got out and unfolded the brief history page he had just received, reading the first paragraph:

'This University was originally built in 1807 and has hosted as a fortress as well as a school during the First Wizarding War. The founder was Albert Scott III, who envisioned continuing education for new American Wizards and Witches alike.'

Draco walked over to the fountain and sat down along its edge.

'The fountain, center courtyard, was built 55 years after the school, to honor Albert on his Death Day. His ghost lives on school grounds to oversee all happenings. Students throw coins into the fountains waters in hopes of gaining good luck in their studies, a tradition started by Albert himself.'

Draco folded the paper back up and sighed. He felt a couple of eyes in him but he took no notice of anyone.

"JAXSON! LEVI!" Draco heard a voice yell out in the calm of the courtyard. An older man, obviously a professor, stormed through the courtyard towards Draco's new 'home'.

Draco wasn't sure if it was his natural appearance, but the man had bright purple hair and his face was flaming red with rage. Draco watched as the man stomped away while students around tried to stifle their laughter.

Draco decided to go back to the house and see what the commotion was about. He stood up and adjusted his sunglasses, putting the paper back in his pocket.

Arriving at the house was quite the scene:

Jaxson and Levi were in the front yard, laughing at the older man with purple hair.

"I knew something was up with my coffee this morning!" The man yelled over their laughs. "If you don't think I won't tell headmaster, you've been mistaken!"

Jaxson and Levi seemed to not hear him; they continued laughing.

"Purple really is your color," Jaxson said through laughs. The mans face turned brighter red and he stormed off back towards the main building.

"DRACO!" Jaxson yelled out when he saw his housemate. "You should've been there! We put an exiliar in Professor Webber's coffee this morning!"

"So I saw," Draco said with a smirk. He followed the two troublemakers into the house and into the living room.

"So what is that?" Draco asked, pointing at the large object on the wall.

"It's a TV," Levi replied. "It plays movies and shows."

Draco stared at it, wondering how it worked. Jaxson grabbed a long black object with buttons on it an pressed one on the top.

The TV turned on, protecting an image on the screen.

"Really cool Muggle invention," Jaxson said, relaxing on the couch. "I heard that Wizards will be getting them soon along with Wizarding programs. Faster way to get news across too."

Draco sat down on the love seat by himself and immersed himself in the screen. He wasn't sure how the people were on the screen or what was going on, but he had no idea Muggles could invent something like what he was seeing.

"Hey man do you need some clothes?" Levi asked out of the blue.

Draco looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I packed light. I thought maybe I could buy some clothes over here."

"Jaxson we should hit the city and let Draco browse," Levi suggested. Jaxson turned the TV off and agreed.

"We'll show you all the good sites," Jaxson said, standing.

As Draco left the house, he thought to himself that maybe it wouldn't be as bad as what he thought.

**A/N: I know, I know. The ending kind of sucked, and to be honest, the beginning of the next chapter kinda does too, but it gets so much better, I promise! This idea came to me after trying to think of an original idea I had never read before that had to do with Hogwarts. I will explain some more things in the next chapter (you may or may not notice my "original" characters)—most of them are based on real people, names and all. **

**I don't mind constructive criticism (NOTE: I didn't beta this chapter yet, might do it later. I just really wanted to post it), but if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. I think I did much better than what I used to write. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**New York City**

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I want to point out that SOME of the "original" characters are based off REAL people. I will have links to the face claims at the end of the chapter so that you can see the inspiration. Some of these characters even have the SAME names, so beware **

**THIS IS STILL NOT BETA-D, ALTHOUGH I TRY TO SKIM DOWN FOR PROOFREADING REAL QUICK!**

If Draco ever thought Muggle London was confusing, Muggle New York City was much much worse.

Every street and building looked the same to him. He thanked Merlin that Jaxson knew exactly where he was going.

They had already agreed that Jaxson would buy Draco's stuff today as a welcoming gift, but Draco was on his own shopping after that.

"If I were you Draco, I would find a easy Muggle job for your days off," Jaxson said. This did nothing to calm his nerves.

"A job?" Draco had never had a job before. It was his whole reason for coming back to school: he wanted to hold off a job as long as possible.

"There are some really easy jobs around here, don't worry," Levi piped up. "I have a simple little job frying food."

"Can you guys help me?" Draco hated asking for help, but it was all new to him. He was used to being in the presence of Purebloods and not having to ask for help.

"Sure," Jaxson said, "once we get you some clothes."

The two boys led Draco into a couple of stores, and Draco ended up with some dressy shirts and pants, as well as some T shirts and jeans, and even some new shoes.

"Let's start with the fast food places first," Jaxson said, "they usually are always hiring."

Draco followed him into a restaurant, a giant yellow 'M' arching over the doors.

"Just go up to the counter and Ask for an application," Jaxson directed. Draco silently gulped down and calmly walked up to an empty space at the counter.

"Can I have an application?" He almost whispered to the girl. She must've heard him though, because she gave him a wide smile and said "sure!"

She handed him a piece of paper and Draco decided not to fold it up. Even he knew that it was unprofessional to fold up a job opportunity like that.

He walked back to a smiling Jaxson.

"Good job," he said. They left and continued down the street, Draco collecting plenty of applications at restaurants and clothes stores.

Bags and applications in hand, the three boys all disappeared in an alleyway together, Draco closing his eyes again.

Draco made sure his applications weren't crumpled up when they got back, placing the stack of paper neatly on the desk. He unpacked his bags and put his new clothes away, tearing tags and stickers off. His closet looked much nicer with more clothes.

He walked back to the desk and sat down, ready to start filling stuff out. He grabbed his Eagle Quill and ink, not sure if it was what they used in America.

"Hey man you need a pen," Jaxson said as he walked by Draco's open door. He handed the ex-Slyterin a wide stick that Draco had never seen nor used before. Jaxson showed Draco how to use it quickly and told Draco to keep it, leaving the room.

Draco started the first one:

"McDonald's..." Draco said to himself. He filled out the top section with ease, making him come down to the education section. Jaxson had already warned him about it and told Draco to write down "The Greater London Society Boarding School", graduating with a diploma.

"They will never know the difference," Jaxson stated. "You're from a different country; they barely check up on the American ones."

Draco finished the first one and went on to some more.

"Subway...Burger King..." He would name them off as he arrived to them. "Dunkin Donuts...Starbucks..."

When he had reached the bottom of the pile, his left hand was worn out from writing so much. He massage it with his right hand.

"Done?" Levi asked from the doorway. Draco looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll take em bad then, I have to go back to the city later," Levi said. "To out before school starts."

"Where to?" Draco asked, standing up and handing the applications to Levi.

"A group of us go every month to a lounge bar for talent night," Levi said, tucking Draco's papers away.

"Can I come?" Draco asked, hesitation noticeable in his voice.

"Sure you can!" Jaxsons voice boomed behind Levi. "As long as you're ready by 5:30."

Draco thought it would be fun and he could make some more friends. He nodded and saw the two boys figures walk away down the hall. Draco stood up and stretched, stopping when he heard a loud scratch that irritated his eardrums. He looked at the window and saw a beautiful ash-colored owl with parchment in its beak. He unlatched the lock and opened the window. The owl perched on the sill as Draco took the envelopes out of the beak, each one of them addressed to him.

The bird flew away before Draco could even think about giving it a treat, which was fine because the owl was out of luck today.

He laid on his bed, filtering through the letters. His mother hadnt sent him anything and he was glad. He didn't feel like opening any of the letters and they didn't seem important so he got back up and threw them on the desk. He sighed and went to lay back down. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind running with memories, good and bad.

Even though voldemort was gone, his arm burned.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Draaaaaco?" He heard a voice calling him soon afterwards. He slowly opened his eyes to find Jaxson standing above him. He rubbed his eyes as Jaxson continued to talk:

"It's 4:30 man, I was sent to get you if you still wanted to come with us to the city."

Draco swung his legs around to the floor, continuing to rub his eyes.

"Yeah," he grogged out, standing up. Jaxson nodded and left, giving Draco time to get changed if he wished.

Draco yawned and walked over to his closet, sifting through his new shirts. He finally decided on a long sleeved button up shirt, dark green with black pinstripes. He got out a pair of navy blue jeans and a pair of socks. He grabbed his new pair of white sneakers, trying not to scuff them up any.

He got changed, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows to look more casual. He slid his legs into his jeans and then put on his socks and shoes. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror above the sink. He ran his hand through his hair, making it spike a little. He ran warm water in the sink, cupping it in his hands and running it on his face. He turned the tap off and patted his face off.

He was starting to see stubble, but it was no big deal to him to take out his wand and magic it away. He hung the towel up to let it dry and walked out of the bathroom. The clock above his bed said it was only 4:50, so he decided to sit at the desk and relax for a couple of minutes. He eyed the letters up and opened the one on the top of the pile:

'Dear mr. Malfoy,

The Board of Directors would like to extend a private invitation to try out for the Quidditch team. If you accept this invitation, please be at Quidditch field exactly one month from today at approximately 7 o'clock in the evening.

Sincerely,

Board of Directors'.

Draco folded the letter back up and felt elated. He had always used Quidditch as a distraction from the real world at Hogwarts and he hoped it would be the same here. He then went to the next letter on the pile. It was a letter from Headmistress McGonnagel back at Hogwarts, stating how excited she was for Hogwarts to be a part of the university.

Draco then went to the last envelope, hoping it was exciting as the first.

It was a letter from the Ministry of Magic. Apparently when his Father was sent to Azkaban, he became sole owner to his fathers estate. The Ministry was aware of Draco's departure from England, so they enclosed a cheque.

Draco wondered why his mother had no control over his fathers money, but he knew in the back of his mind that he would send her money anyways. He folded the cheque up into his pocket an decided to meet his roommates early so he could go to the financial building he was at earlier to gain full control over his new fortune.

He closed his door on his way out and practically ran down the stairs. He went into the living room to see Jaxson and Levi, along with three people Draco hadn't met yet.

One of the three was a boy with short blonde hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a black t shirt and jeans. The second boy looked like a younger version of Jaxson with short hair. He was wearing a wife beater with jeans.

The only girl there was someone Draco recognized. He had remembered seeing her at Hogwarts, although she was a year above him. He didn't know her name. She had fiery red hair that was cut perfectly straight at her shoulders. She was wearing a strapped gold dress that cut off at her mid-thigh. She had on a tasteful amount of makeup and gold high heels. She was quite tan, giving her a glow around her.

"Hello Draco," he didn't know her, but she knew him. He suspected a lot of people knew him. Jaxson, who was laughing, turned to face Draco. The smile didn't leave jaxsons face as Draco sat down beside Levi on the couch.

"Draco, we want you to meet our friends," Jaxson said. He nodded towards the first boy with the t shirt on.

"This is Christopher, but he would prefer it if you called him Chris. He is a senior student here." Jaxson looked at the boy that looked like himself.

"This is my little bro, Donovan," Jaxson said with pride. "He is a second year."

"And I'm Eva Marie," the girl wasn't afraid to introduce herself. "First year." She smirked. Draco smiled at the three of them. He was happy to know some new people finally.

"We are meeting some Muggle friends at the city," Levi warned. "And they obviously don't know that we do magic so keep quiet about that."

Draco wasn't sure about meeting Muggles. Growing up under his fathers strict supervision had made him wary of anyone underPureblood status, but he was willing to give it a shot to prove to himself that they weren't any different than he was.

"We are waiting on one other person though; she's always fashionably late," Donovan said.

"Yeah, you would know..." Jaxson mumbled louder than what he wanted. Donovan gave his brother a glare that would have put Umbridge to shame in Draco's mind.

As soon as Jaxson opened his mouth to say something, a loud pop went off and a girl apparated in the room.

She was very tall for a girl, the tallest Draco had ever seen. She was wearing a light blue halter top with black skinny jeans. She was wearing black flats and plenty of bracelets to go around. She too had on a tasteful amount of makeup, and her brunette hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail.

"Am I late?" She asked. Her voice had a very thick Spanish accent in it.

"No for once," Jaxson replied with a smirk. She glared at him but quickly turned her attention to Donovan, a smile plastered on her face. She embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Donovan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Draco this is Marizta," Jaxson said. "Marizta, Draco Malfoy."

Maritza turned to him and smiled. She extended her hand for him to shake.

"I've heard so much about you," she said as Draco took her hand. Draco's heart filled with fear. What she knew about him he didn't want to know, and it made him wonder who else knew him and his past.

"We ready?" Levi asked, standing up. The ones sitting down stood up as well.

"Draco, you apparate with Maritza and Eva," Jaxson said as he and the boys took arms. "We will meet you guys there."

Draco stood in between Eva and Maritza and they each took a hand. Normally Draco would've taken this opportunity to flirt, but they were total strangers and he wasn't comfortable in this new atmosphere.

Soon enough, the loud popping sound filled his ears and they ended up in an empty alleyway. The other boys appeared soon after.

"Well we should head over if we want good seats," Jaxson said. He led the group, more like led Draco, through the busy streets of the city. Some places Draco recognized, but he knew without someone with him he would get dreadfully lost.

They ended up at a cute little brick lounge, with neon signs at every window. The black door that reminded Draco of his bedroom door back at the university was shut but a sign that read "open" was lit in the window of the door.

Jaxson opened the door for the ladies and then went in himself. The guys all filed in after: Levi, Draco, Donovan, and then Chris, closing the door behind him.

Draco was impressed by the inside. It was dimly lit, but it was more than enough light. It wasn't a big lounge either. There was a long bar going down the length of one of the walls with bar stools lining it. There were three sets of stairs, with only two steps per set, that went down into another room. Circular tables with dArk brown table clothes filled the room and a small stage sat across the room from the bar. The stage was well lit and muggle instruments sat on the sides of the stage, all except a black piano and bench. They sat center stage under a blue light.

A group of people sitting at one of the tables closest to the stage were swing at Jaxson, who smiled and walked to them. The rest of the group walked over to the smiling group of Muggles.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet Draco," Jaxson said, motioning Draco to come over to him. Draco walked over and got a better look at the five people. Jaxson introduced them as Draco looked them over

The guy closest to him, Darren, was dressed in a black t shirt, black jean shorts, and a pair of Chuck Taylor's. he had long black hair and a tuft of hair on his chin. He had an eyebrow piercing on his right side, and Draco could see tattoos peaking out from his shirt sleeve.

The boy next to Darren, who jaxson said was Anthony, was the complete opposite-he had short brown hair that was perfectly styled, he was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a green polo shirt. He had no signs of any tattoos or piercings, and he sat up in perfect posture. He did look happy to be there though, which somewhat confused Draco.

The girl beside Anthony, Sarah, was heavyset, but she was beautiful. She had long, straight brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a dressy blue shirt and a pair of nice jeans. She had a wrist tattoo on each arm but had no visible piercings.

There was another girl sitting beside Sarah. Her name was Lahki, and she reminded Draco of the Parvati twins-full blood Indian. Her black hair was up in a flawless bun and she was dressed in bright blue and pink Indian garb. She had on exquisite golden jewelry that brought out her skin tone well.

Sitting next to Lahki was the last girl, whose name was Charlotte.

"But please call me Coco," she said as soon as Jaxson introduced her.

She sat taller than the other girls, and Draco didnt know if it was her posture or her height that made her do it. She had very light brown hair-almost the color of creamed coffee. It was straight with big curls at the bottom. She was much more tan than Eva was, but it suited her well. She had on a low cut yellow halter top and a pair of light blue capris. She had on big golden hoop earrings and plenty of rings for all of them. Her nails were even done so they were long and perfectly cut, painted in clear with yellow tips.

Draco wondered how all these people who were totally different from each other could get along. He hesitated first but asked anyways.

"You see, that's the beauty of the city," Coco spoke up. "There are so many people that no one really cares who you are friends with."

"Are you from the United Kingdom?" Sarah asked as Draco sat down across the table.

"England yeah," he replied. Sarah rested her head in his hand and looked at him with dreamy eyes.

"I've always wanted to go there," she said, and then sighed. Draco gave her a small laugh, uncomfortable about being around all these Muggles.

A waiter came over and asked about drinks, in which Jaxson told him they all wanted a Coke. Draco had obviously never had a muggle drink before, so he didn't know what to think until he actually tried one.

"Trust me, they are delicious," Levi whispered to Draco as the waiter put a glass in front of Draco. Draco took a sip and was surprised. It left a tingle in his mouth and went down smooth. He might have even said that it was better than Butterbeer in his mind.

"Are you hungry?" Jaxson asked Draco. His stomach growled in appreciation. He hadnt eaten all day.

"If I were you I would just get nachos," Jaxson said. "This really isn't a great restaurant. We will go to eat afterwards."

Draco did as Jaxson recommended. When the nachos came out, Draco's stomach growled louder and he helped himself.

He, of course, never had nachos before, but he thought they were appetizing. He asked everyone around the table if they wanted any, to which Jaxson took one, but no one else did. Draco shared with Jaxson, but ate most of the nachos himself.

More people were filing into the lounge, filling the tables and the bar. There were now people on the stage, moving stuff around and getting ready.

Chatter filled the air as Draco finished his drink and the waiter came back to get him another. Draco didn't participate in the laughter at the table; he was too busy looking around at everyone and everything else.

Applause filled the room when a man stood at the microphone on the stage. He smiled and waved as he looked around at everybody.

"Welcome to Talent Night everyone," he spoke as the applause dimmed. "We have plenty of acts tonight, including your favorite female act."

More applause filled the air, louder than the first time. Hoots and hollers also resounded off the walls. Even the group around the table were cheering. Draco merely clapped, never have been there, so he didn't know.

When the applause ended, the man announced the first performer, a poetry reader. Draco couldn't pay attention though, he felt too uncomfortable. Applause followed as the guy walked off the stage.

The man announced the next acts, and they all entered and left to stage with little notice from Draco.

"I have to go to the restroom," he said, looking over at Jaxson. He pointed to the back of the lounge and went back to watching the show.

Draco made his way to the bathroom, passing next to the bar.

And the beautiful bartender. He almost had to stop and stare, but the bathroom beckoned him.

The bathroom itself was indeed much brighter than the lounge. It was a decent size bathroom, lined with stalls, urinals, sinks, and mirrors.

Draco quickly did his business, knowing he wouldn't be in there by himself for very much longer.

He washed his hands, the soap filling his nostrils with the scent of strawberries. He barely dried his hands and he was out the door.

He was saddened when he looked over and the pretty girl wasn't there anymore. He continued on to the table and sat back down.

The act on stage was finishing up and the man came back up.

"I know you all are ready for the next act," he said in a teasing voice, the wide smile across his face proved he was being funny.

The hollers and cheers started up again. Jaxson whistled and a few others followed his example.

"Here's your favorite, Lucy!" The man announced excitedly, joining in with the applause.

When the girl walked onto the stage, a small smile spread on Draco's face. It was the pretty bartender and he finally got a good look at her.

Her brunette hair was styled to make it look shorter, and her black hoops stuck out from under it. She had on a black t shirt tucked into red and black striped skinny pants. A black leather jacket covered the shirt, and she has on black high-heeled boots that cut off above her ankles. Her arms and hands were littered with tattoos, and a few fingers had rings on them. Her makeup consisted of heavy upper-lid black eyeliner and bright red lipstick.

She walked to the microphone with a large smile.

"Hi guys," she spoke, waving at everyone as she looked around.

Her British accent struck Cupids arrow in Draco. Now they had something in common and didn't even know her; Now he paid attention to the stage.

"So I wrote you guys another song," she continued in a sing-song voice. The crowd whooped and whistled.

"I hope you guys like it." She sat at the piano and played a couple notes. Then she cleared her throat and sat up.

ENTER FIRST VERSE

Draco almost caught himself gaping. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. She played the piano beautifully as well, although Draco didn't know any better.

NEXT COUPLE VERSES ETC.

Draco found himself totally immersed in this girl. He didn't know much about muggle music but now he was interested.

FINISH SONG LYRICS

She ended her song with a loud ring of applause. Some people stood up for their ovation. She stood up and smiled, bowing slightly.

As she walked off the stage, people were yelling at her for an encore.

When it seemed like she didn't hear them, music boomed through the speakers and she started again through the even louder cheers:

WANT U BACK LYRICS HERE

Her encore got her a standing ovation, Draco being afraid that he stood up to clap way too fast.

She did another bow As Draco sat back down.

She exited the stage, but the audience still wanted an encore. She wasn't so eager this time as he watched her take a drink of water and walk back over to the bar to sit down. Draco watched as adoring fans followed her, wanting to talk.

"I'll be back," Jaxson said, aware of everything Draco had done. He too walked over towards her, Draco's heart thumping as he watched in horror.

He saw Jaxson talk to her, and then look over at Draco. Draco tried to hide his horror and he smiled a nervous smile when she looked over at him. She turned her attention back to Jaxson and then handed him a slip of paper.

Jaxson walked back over, a smug grin on his face. He simply handed Draco the piece of paper and sat down, talking to the others.

Draco opened the paper:

'Tomorrow night, 7:00, here.'

Draco glanced up at Jaxson. He grinned again at Draco.

"Jaxson says she is always looking for a boy but none of them ever work out," Levi whispered in Draco's ear. Draco looked over at Levi and then back to Jaxson.

"Whatever you do, do not tell her your...secret," Levi whispered. Draco gulped silently and nodded. He crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

"So Draco, how do you know Jaxson and Levi?" Coco asked him, getting everyone on a new subject.

"Roommates," Draco simply replied. He was trying not to give anything away that would compromise them knowing he did magic.

"Cool," Sarah sAid, still in her daydream state.

"I think it's wonderful that Jaxson and Levi have two friends from Britain," Lahki said, referring to Eva and Draco.

"Thanks," Jaxson mumbled.

The group continued their talk as Draco stole quick glances over to Lucy. Her back was facing him at the moment as she talked to the replacement bartender. The two girls laughed and giggled, whispering to on another.

Draco couldn't focus later when they returned to the dorm. His mind was spinning. He had a half day of classes tomorrow, and he was thankful that was it since he could barely sleep.

He had already readied an outfit for tomorrow night and Jaxson told him he would take him to the city and then pick him back up at ten o'clock.

Draco decided at about midnight that a shower was in order since he couldn't think of anything else to occupy his mind.

Instead of really taking a shower though, he just stood in the hot water, thinking heavily about this "date".

He wasn't sure about dating muggle girls. He hardly dated even in the Wizarding World: he was far too busy with family affairs to really think about girls when he matured enough.

He washed the conditioner out of his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist, stepping out onto the cool tile.

He walked over to the mirror and stared at himself. The scars perked out more with the heat and Draco ran his fingers over them. He felt each unique groove and felt his arm burn again. He looked down at the Dark Marks location, and although he couldn't see it, the intensity of burning plagued it.

Draco looked back up in the mirror, got dressed, and finally went to bed.

**A/N 2: So there's the second chapter, currently working on the third! It's not a great as I had hoped, but it will get better. I have other story ideas flowing through my head right now so it may come down to temporarily abounding the story process for a couple more days and working on another story—it helps me when I go back to the story!**

**Here are the links to pictures:**

**Eva Marie: f/styles/photo_large_lightbox/public/photo/image/2 013/07/03_Eva_ **

**Lucy: . **

**Those are the only ones I have for this chapter, thinking about drawing some more inspirations from other actors/singers/etc.!**

**Thanks for reading thus far!**


End file.
